Think Twice
by Merfair
Summary: It's a songfic based on the song 'Think Twice' by Eve 6. It's pretty much about Kouga and how Kagome finally says goodbye to our fellow wolf youkai. The song fit so perfectly between Inuyasha and Kouga I just had to write it! Please just check it out a


Disclaimer: As much as I've written Santa or wished upon a star that I owned Inuyasha; I do not. I repeat; I do not.  
  
Think Twice  
  
A loud crashing sound echoed throughout the velvet green clearing. "Eat dirt, Inuyasha! Inuyasha no baka!" A young girl screamed as she stormed out of the clearing into the lush forest.  
"Be careful, Kagome-chan." A worried taijya called after her friend. "Serves the idiot right."  
"Harsh words, Lady Sango."  
"He deserved it this time, Houshi-sama."  
"True."  
"Would you two stop talking about me while I'm right in front of you!" A muffled voice yelled from the ground.  
"Oh, he's alive."  
"Osuwari!" The miko screamed from the edge of the forest before she retreated into the woods.  
"ARRGGHHH!!!" Inuyasha yelped as he landed face first back into the same pit he had created earlier from his cold-hearted remark. "Damn wench."  
"Aho. Kagome has every right to be mad and stay mad at you this time." The kitsune mused, placing his little paws on his waist. Inuyasha, who had finally freed himself from his ditch, bopped the boy on his head.  
"Shut up!" He said as he resumed his perch in a tree, away from the others. The other day a certain wolf youkai *cough* *Kouga* *cough*, had visited 'his' woman. Kouga had dragged Kagome into the woods, Inuyasha following, stating he was tired of waiting. He took Kagome in his arms; she struggled. Inuyasha became furious and charged. Kouga dodged and landed swiftly in nearby tree limb. He grabbed Kagome in a tight embrace and placed his lips on hers. Inuyasha relived that part over and over again, until he almost puked. He remembered Kagome's startled expression on her face.  
*When all is said and done and dead, does he love you the way that I do?* Inuyasha found a new feeling of jealousy stronger than ever before burn in the pit of his heart. He had realized after Kikyo's death how much Kagome meant to him. He had almost, once kissed her, but refrained. Kouga had stolen Kagome's first kiss. After Kagome had pulled away from Kouga, she ran to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha wanted to kill that fleabag with all the hatred he held at that moment.  
*Breathing in lightning, tonight's fighting, I feel the hurt so physical* Inuyasha started to run at the wolf, but a hand reached up and grabbed the sleeve of his fire rat robe, stopping him. Kagome shook her head. She said: "Kouga, leave. I don't want to see you ever again. Leave." Inuyasha growled and grunted at her choice of action. Kouga with a smug smirk responded: "I will never give up on you. We will meet again." Inuyasha clenched his fist when he remembered the wolf's comment. 'Like hell I'll let you see her again.' He thought as he lounged in the branches.  
*Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn* 'Why'd I have to say that? Baka.' He grunted as he shut his eyes.  
"Oi!"  
"What do you want, bouzu?"  
"You should go and apologize you know. Your words were very hurtful to Kagome-sama. You'll never get her heart that way."  
"Shut up! What I said wasn't that bad."  
"Not that bad? You think calling her an easy geisha will do any good?"  
"She let him take her without a struggle dammit!"  
"I'm sure Kagome-sama was waiting for you to come, thinking you'd come in time. Why struggle when her always near hanyou saves her. She must have just let her guard down and Kouga took his chance."  
"Keh! She should apologize to me."  
"It's not like you've confessed your feelings for her. You haven't claimed her as yours. Am I right?" Inuyasha shrugged and turned away from the helpful monk. "Go ahead and sulk all you want; it won't help." Miroku sighed and headed back over to the resting taijya.  
"So?"  
"He's his usual stubborn self. I'm sure he realizes what he said was wrong, but his pride and ego always win out in the end, ne?"  
"Hai. I sure hope Kagome-chan is alright."  
"Me too." Shippo said from his nest in Kirara's fur.  
"Might as well set up camp here tonight." Sango agreed and they went off to gather wood and water.  
'I can't believe my first kiss was with Kouga! How could I let my guard down? He's so mad. I can't blame him, but he didn't have to call me that! I will not forgive him this time! I will not go crawling back to him like I have so many times before. If he loves me, which I doubt, he'll come to me.' She sat down against a large tree root. 'Damn, I'll probably cave in anyways. I always do; I can't be away from him.'  
Inuyasha, still up in his perch, gazed at the rising moon. 'I wish you were here with me, Kagome. I wish I coulda said those three words to you sooner or kissed you before he did.'  
*Think twice before you touch my girl, come around, come around...no more* 'He will not touch you ever again, I swear, but did you enjoy that? No, I saw the look in your eyes.  
*Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn, come around, come around no more*  
Kagome headed back to the camp. She hadn't gone too far from the edge of the forest; Kagome wasn't that stupid. She heard rustling from the bushes and began a faster pace towards the light of the campfire. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the brush. "Shhh! Just be quiet."  
"Kouga?! I told you NEVER to come to me again! I hate you! I love Inuyasha and none other!!!!!" She screamed. His smug look transformed into a confused one.  
*She spreads her love; she burns me up*  
Inuyasha had smelled the stench emanating from the forest. He rushed towards that direction. He had just arrived in time to finally hear the words he had longed to hear from her honeyed voice. "Kagome! Dammit, Kouga! Let her go!"  
"Inuyasha!" He charged once again at the imposing wolf youkai. Kouga let go of the girl; Inuyasha caught her in his arms.  
*I can't let go; I can't get out* "What did you mean by that?"  
"Nani? You heard that?" She covered her mouth.  
*I've said enough, enough by now* Inuyasha nodded is head and smirked. He placed the flushed-cheek girl on the ground gently. "I can't believe you would do this a second time you bastard! You've got guts for a wimpy wolf."  
"Shut up Inukoro! She only said that probably because she's scared of you and what you might do if she actually went with me."  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha's rage began to burn and he wanted so badly to pummel him on the spot. Kagome only stood there in shock, was Inuyasha fighting for her love or for his own pride? Why was he so worked up over a little kiss? Did he love her?  
*Wait till the day you finally see; I've been waiting patiently, crossing my fingers*  
"Bastard you will pay for what you did to her!" Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga, making it transform in all its brilliance. Kagome had crawled behind a tree and watched the battle ensue, praying Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to reckless. If he did she would stop him; she promised herself that. Kouga didn't back down; he stood his ground.  
"I will fight for my woman! This will end it once and for all! If I win she's mine and if you win, rather unlikely, I will hand over my shards and never bother your pack again."  
"Sounds good to me, wimpy wolf." Inuyasha huffed. Kouga made the first move, determined to win. He landed a hard punch into the inu's chiseled cheek, making him fall to the forest floor.  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Why do you cheer for him?"  
"I love him, not you, idiot!" Kagome yelled. Kouga ignored her comment and proceeded to punch the daylights out of Inuyasha. Looking for an opening, Inuyasha finally drove his foot into Kouga's side, more than likely crushing a rib or two. Kouga was knocked breathless, holding his side he stood up weakly.  
"How's that?" Inuyasha half-smirked because of the punches Kouga had landed over and over on his face. Kouga jumped forward, kicking the hanyou to the ground once more. This was the one fight Inuyasha would not lose, for Kagome's sake and for his. Inuyasha stood right back up, a little startled at his comeback, Kouga backed away. He winced in pain, finally falling. Inuyasha walked over to his side, smirking and grinning all the way. "So is that all? I thought if this for Kagome then you would have fought a lot hard-" Before he managed to speak those last words, Kouga had drawn out the old sword and stabbed Inuyasha into his stomach, sending him reeling to the dirt. Kagome gasped in horror, but dared not to move. Blood spewed from the wound, and he gasped at the sudden and action. "Dammit! I will not lose!" He shot back up, like a bothersome cockroach that wouldn't die. Holding his side now, Inuyasha pulled his sword and quickly and pinned the unaware youkai to the ground with it. "I will kill you! Never again will you bother us." Placing his claws into Kouga's shoulder he held him down, then he lifted Tetsusaiga about to stab him when Kagome placed her head on his shoulder.  
*She cried on my shoulder, begging please* Kagome whimpered: "Don't kill him. Ayame would never forgive me for not stopping you. Please don't, Inuyasha." Inuyasha lowered the sword and retracted his claws from his enemy's shoulder. "Arigato." She whispered.  
"Oi, Kouga this is the end. Hand over the shards and never bother us again. Accept your defeat." Wincing, the defeated wolf youkai got up.  
"Gomen, Kagome. Be happy, with the mutt-face. You better take good care of her or I will hunt you down."  
"Now go, before I change my mind about not killing you."  
"I won't let you Inuyasha." Kagome reprimanded. Kouga got up, wobbling, and headed into the dark woods.  
*Think twice before you touch my girl, come around I'll let you feel the burn, come around, come around no more* "Shall we go and treat those wounds of yours?" Kagome said softly, still not fully comprehending what had just occurred.  
"He didn't hurt me at all." Kagome poked at his side where Kouga had stabbed him. Inuyasha yelped and put his clawed hand on it.  
"Like I said, let's treat those wounds."  
"You're not mad?" Kagome only shook her head and took his hand in hers, blushing.  
"You know my feelings; I can't stay mad at you. I will always be by your side."  
*She spreads her love; she burns me up* They headed back to the camp and Kagome picked up her big yellow bag. They then proceeded to the base of a tree. She went to open up her bag, but found it hard because a certain hanyou wouldn't let go of her hand.  
"I can't let go; I can't get out* "Inuyasha I need my hand. If we don't treat that wound of yours, it won't heal, even with that blood of yours." He reluctantly let go and lifted his shirt off, without her asking. Startled at his submissiveness, she cocked her head to the side.  
"Nani?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Why aren't you mad?" That question was driving him mad. He had heard her say that she loved him, but he wanted to hear it again before he said anything.  
"Must I repeat myself?" She sighed as she placed the wrapping on his wound. He winced, but didn't back down on his question.  
"So?"  
"The reason....the reason..." 'I said it earlier; why can't I say it now?'  
"Fine. I love you too." He had caved in for once. Kagome looked at him with a crazed expression.  
*I've said enough, enough by now*  
"You?" Kagome was speechless.  
"Well, ya gonna say something?" He was getting nervous at her silence. Inuyasha broke down once again; he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She gasped in complete and utter shock.  
*I can't let go; I can't get out*  
"I'm sorry I wasn't the first to do this."  
"No, no it was my fault, Inuyasha. I let my guard down."  
"I wasn't there to protect you." She looked up into his glowing gold eyes. Hesitantly, she pulled his lips to hers, massaging them lightly. At first he didn't respond at all. She pulled away, regretting her actions.  
*What is it you really want? I'm tired of asking.*  
"Gomen." Inuyasha was amazed she had said sorry for the very thing he had dreamt about.  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"You seemed upset."  
"I could never be upset about something like that." He pulled his lips to hers again and they kissed, forgetting about the night's excursions. They pulled away and he curled up against the tree, with his 'girl' in his arms.  
"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered and he sighed lightly, lulling them both to sleep.  
"Well, they worked it out finally." Miroku sighed as he held his Sango in his arms.  
"That's good. Just look at them, isn't it sweet?"  
"Well just look at us." He smirked.  
"Just go to sleep, Miroku. Inuyasha probably can hear us." She giggled.  
"Naw, he's too preoccupied."  
"Probably."  
"Would you shut up! Some people are actually trying to sleep!" Shippo whined as he rolled into Kirara's fur even deeper. Miroku and Sango chuckled a little before they too drifted to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha awoke to a familiar scent, not a pleasant one at that either. "Kouga, just go home and stay home or shall I give you a reason to die once again." Inuyasha snarled, which woke his sleeping beauty on his chest.  
"What's going on? Oh Kouga? What do you want?"  
"May I speak with her privately?"  
"Hell no."  
"Inuyasha, please, just go up into the tree. Nothing will happen." She pleaded with puppy eyes.  
"Keh! Wimpy wolf don't you try anything!" He jumped into the tree, turning his back to the couple.  
*When I showed up and he was there; I tried my best to grin and bear* "I forgot last night to give you these." He pulled out the purple glowing shards.  
"Oh that's right." He placed them in her hand. "Arigato." Her voice rang clear as a bell and sent soft shivers up his spine.  
*Cause she spread her love and burnt me up*  
"If you ever need my help, just ask. I will always be there for you."  
*I can't let go; I can't get out*  
"Arigato, Kouga-kun." Kagome hugged him. Inuyasha gasped and she let go quickly.  
"I will never forget you and I will always love you."  
*I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go; I can't get out*  
"Okay that's enough!" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in a flash.  
*Think twice before you touch my girl* Kouga turned around and headed back to the woods with one of the saddest looks she had ever seen on his face before. She almost felt bad, almost. Inuyasha only growled.  
*Come around I'll let you feel the burn*  
"Be nice, Inuyasha." Kagome tugged on a furry ear.  
"Keh! Good riddance." Kagome sighed and took his hand in hers again, heading back to the camp. From the brush, Kouga only gazed at the raven haired miko, who he knew couldn't ever be his. He sighed and reluctantly walked back to his den.  
*Come around, come around, no more*  
  
AN: The song was so Kouga and Inuyasha! I had to make a songfic! If I knew how to make music videos I would so make one with this song by Eve 6. It's an excellent song I recommend it! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! 


End file.
